sasori and deidara:love bites
by SASORIDEIDARA
Summary: sasori is a vampire and deidara does not know.
1. the begining

Sasori is a cold hearted completely hates vampires, what will happen when deidara finds out? This is my first fic. Please don't kill me!

Deidara and Sasori where walking back from sunagakuro after kidnapping the kazekage. "Danna? When will we get back to the base I'm tired and my feet ache! And I'm hungry!"Deidara whined."Ah, we're almost there."Sasori said a light grin on his face.

"Really un?"Deidara said happly."No brat we still have quite a long way!"Sasori grimaced from when he thought about being with the whining blond."Hey Danna is it okay if I fly my bird the rest of the way there un?"Deidara asked."Sure."Sasori replied.

Yeah I know most people have longer ones and stuff for there first but I can only think of how much Capitan Knuckles is like Sasori and deidara is flapjack! yes I celebrate Christmas!


	2. the truth

Secound chappie of sasori and deidara:love bites here is the list of vampire thingys like ranks and crap…: See there are different kind of vampiresLevel A is Pureblood vampires, Level B is Aristocrats vampire,. Level C is Common vampires; almost all of them are that. Level D is a Former Haman. And then the last one is Level E also called 'Level: End' to be exact, a vampire who's fallen outside the pyramid. A former human vampire…eventually fall into the Level E category. They gradually lose their sanity, reaching the 'End' their destruction. In their endless thirst for blood…they start attacking people indiscriminately. That why former humans are managed by the Aristocrats and above. What ctagory does sasori fall under you ask?he is a A !here on with da story! ----- I don't own that its from vampire night

Somtime after sasori and deidara arrive at the akatsuki base…

"danna????"deidara pocked sasori a little in the side only to get faint hissing noise."wake up damn you!"deidara yelled."what…."sasori than went back to sleep."danna!DAMMIT!"deidara went back to pocking sasori's side trying to wake him up."danna the suns still up…"deidara sighed and stood up before a hand lashed out and grabbed his arm."I know…im just tired deidara"sasaori looked up at deidara and loosned his grip."stay" sasori said simply before going back to sleep."dammit danna…"deidara sat back down at loked at the clock 12:00 "damn."he mutterd.

Latter that day…..at night

"danna!now you choose to wake up!"deidara yelled throwing his pillow at sasori."hee hee fisty aren't we?"sasori asked moving over and kissing deidara passiontly."danna…"

deidara closed his eyes and fell asleep in sasori's arms."good night deidara."sasori let go of deidara and walked over to there balcony…and jumped off landed gracfully on his feet and smirked as he heard a lady's scream."perfect."he purred.(shall we not get in the details?)

Later the next day…

"danna left last night and just got back what the hell is with him?"deidara said storking the sleeping sasori's hair."hmm sasori hasn't told you?"hidan asked looking up from poolishing his sythe."told me what??????"deidara said looking down at sasori."ask HIM that."hidan said bluntly."god!hidan?does everyone know?"deidara asked slamming his fistdown."everyone but you."hidan said looking deidara in the eyes."will he tell me if I ask?"hidan frowned"I don't know…do you like vampires?"hidan stood up looking down at deidara "no.i hate them."the blond man said firmly"than no"hidan disappeared with his sythe

later(ARG!TO MANY TIME SKIPS!)

"danna?hidan said you weren't telling me something what is it?"deidara watched sasori stiffen."deidara….do you like vampires?"sasori asked the rememberd what hidan had said…

zomg!flashback!

."hmm sasori hasn't told you?"hidan asked looking up from poolishing his sythe."told me what??????"deidara said looking down at sasori."ask HIM that."hidan said bluntly."god!hidan?does everyone know?"deidara asked slamming his fistdown."everyone but you."hidan said looking deidara in the eyes."will he tell me if I ask?"hidan frowned"I don't know…do you like vampires?"hidan stood up looking down at deidara "no.i hate them."the blond man said firmly"than no"hidan disappeared with his sythe

end o flashback…

"…I think there cool."deidara lied."well than deidara…."sasori walked over to deidara and put his face next to the blonds."welll deidara…IM a vampire,"deidara looked down at the older male."prove it."deidara said leaning in on sasori's face. "than I will."the red head smiled."danna.."deidara whispered as sasori showed him his fangs. "belive me now deidara?"the red head asked as the blond nodded."danna ….I can't lie to you danna I HATE vampires!!!!"deidara 's eyes widend as deidara srormed out."deidara…"sasori felt a ping of pain and everything wet dark.

Some where with deidara…

"danna…I loved him,now he must hate me…..does this mean I have to hate him two?"deidara was used to talking to himself but now he was crying.

Flashback

"danna danna danna danna danna danna!"deidara yelled."what deidara im busy."sasori responded not looking up from his work."bu-"sasori cut off deidara by pressing there lips together "dan-danna?"

end o flashback

"danna…."deidara let his head hit the tree hard."why?why did I care it was so perfect and I reowned it so much for will you ever forgive me?"deidara felt warm water start to was raining."dammit…"deidara stood up soking wet and went inside."yo blondie!"hidan yelled."…."deidara glared at hidan "I know he told you so how did it go?" hidan asked "fine"deidara sat down starring at the tv."you lie."a new voice broke in. deidara looked up to see itachi."oh just you…"deidara looked scoffed "just me?"deidara smiled "im waiting for sasori"itachi and hidan were starteld by deidara calling sasori that. "danna…"deidara looked back at itachi and than hidan. "ha fucking ha blondie you are le stupid ass!" (XD happy hidan!) deidara frowned. ".hidan." deidara looked away "deidara I'll have you know you are barking up the wrong tree."itachi stated."and?maybe this tree is better."deidara smiled.

Flashback(damn these mother fuckers too!)

"and itachi….fuck you."a certain red head said.(heh heh that ryhms)"so sasori you're leaving me?"itachi asked. "it would appear so."sasori said leaving."I'll see to it you die painfully ass hole!"itachi yelled."yeah yeah."the red head spat back.

End o flashback

"wait…acording to that flashback you're gonna try to kill sasori danna!!!I WON'T LET YOU!!"deidara yelled.

"now now you're a little too late for that."

Some where with konan(I had to add her in this chappie!)….

"konan?why are you putting rat poisoning in the food?"pein asked a little scared."I always put this in my cooking."(XD you go konan) pein sweat dropped "o.m.g."

back with the deidara nator XD….

"what did you do?!"deidara yelled as he started to cry."well….taste it and find out."( -- jocking jocking.)"go to your room and find out."

I made another cliff hanger XD if you like vampires/werewolfs go to hitokugutsu….damn I mean there : ) hapy than choose ur you want to be in my clan and race when you make your account where it says friend write either sasoriisdanna or sasorinoakasuna fun!


	3. Chapter 3

LOL just relized links no work..

* * *

Deidara ran to the room he and sasori shared he soon found out the door was locked "damn.." he said after a few kicks and what not he got it open "SASORI!!!"deidara ran to where sasori was laying on the ground."d-deidara..?"he asked his voice wavering."NO DANNA!!!" deidara pounded on the floor. "silly deidara hittings for kids!" (JKJK!!!) "deidara.."

END FOR NOW...I WILL UPDATE LATER.,,,,

HAHAHAHAHAHA I HAVE MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK AFTER ALL THAT TIME I THOUGHT OF NOTHING!!!here are some ideas for my next story...leave a review on which one you want me to write or come up with your own!..after 2 or 1 i will write that story!!(most likely one XD but i want to write them all sooo...XD)

More?  
Pairings:Sasodei and Hidasaso  
Plot:...Whats a plot?XD  
Summary:Sasori is a normal teen with a dark secret..But almost everyone is in love with the spacious redhead after a while two teens named Deidara and Hidan get close to sasori...alittle too close and soon they have him screaming for more..

Bloody  
Pairings:Sasunaru Sasodei gaaneji  
Summary:three vampires shal meet on a broken path each one theyre own destiney(this sounds so cheezy)this story is about thoose vamps and theyre struggle to survive in the modern world surounded by only people they can turn to is each other but soon they will never meet again...

Find me  
Pairings:Sasoita (my first one without sasodei!!)  
Summary:Sasori had been kidnapped and abused since the age of three one day while he is at a park he finds a raven haired boy and they make a promise to each other they would meet again but soon they think its easier said than done...

Lost without you..  
Pairings:deisaso itasaso sainaru peisaso  
Summary:Sequel to find me(yea you pick find me you also get this one)itachi and sasori held strong for years until itachi left the redhead soon to get two jelous lovers...can sasori make it through this alive with the help of his two best friends sai and naruto?or will he end up like itachi?

like me love me leave me.  
Pairings:Basically anyone i can fit in X sasori...  
Sumamry:Neko sasori sex slave...basically..HES UKE!!

Bad touch  
Pairings:Gaaneji sasodei/deisaso implied Sasogaa  
summary:Gaara goes to a strange school for a summer activity he makes friends with a strange pazuzu boy names sasori but after a while gaara meets neji the boy of his dreams...what happens when neji is forced to leave and gaara may never see him again.

* * *

End now vote.


End file.
